


Peace of mind, peace of soul.

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: Storm is lonely, so Stalker tries to cheer him up. Things quickly go awry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Peace of mind, peace of soul.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justascrubwritingquestionablestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/gifts).



> So anyways here's your gay German shepherd and husky fanfic that you asked for

Storm ran his fingers across the smooth wood surface of the living room table. He felt that he had no purpose. After all, what was he but a director, a man reading the script of fate? He had been considering telling the others, but was keeping it to himself for now, self-hatred and depression boiling up inside of him. 

Then Stalker came.  
The young husky awkwardly sat next to the depressed German Shepherd that was his boyfriend, snuggling up to him. A small smile formed on Storm's face.  
"Have you been having existential thoughts again?" Asked Stalker, concerned about his lover's mental state, "you look lonely."  
"Yeah, I've been...thinking. About...some things." Grunted Storm. "But..."  
He remained silent for a moment.  
"Its better now that you're here."  
Stalker smiled. "Well, that's what friends are for, right?" Chirped Stalker. Storm just stared into space. His friend was doing his best to cheer him up, it was only fair that he at least PRETENDED to be happy.

Or, perhaps he could reward him?  
Storm decided to perform the latter, taking Stalker by the hand and leading him upstairs. "W-where are we going?" Stuttered Stalker, slightly intimidated now. Storm just smirked, bringing the clueless 'rite to his bedroom and locking the door behind them. By the time Stalker realised what was about to happen, Storm had already pinned him to the bed, his eyes hooded with lust, unbuttoning his partner's shirt. "S-Storm, what-"  
"Shut up."

Stalker whimpered, but kept his mouth shut obediently. He was completely naked now, whereas Storm only had his shirt off. He tenderly stroked his hand down the length of Stalker's cock, listening to the bottom's soft moans. Then, he pulled Stalker into a kiss, wrapping his hand around his length, pumping it. It didn't take long for Stalker to shoot his load onto his partner's soft fur, one final moan echoing from his mouth as he pulled back from Storm.  
Storm laid down on the bed next to Stalker, allowing him to clamber on top of him. Stalker promptly sat on the canine's lap, putting his hands behind his head and rolling his hips. Storm was turned on by this dance of sorts, and promptly threw off his jeans and boxers, also rendering himself completely bare. He then sat himself up against the bed, grabbing Stalker by the hips and turning him around, before sitting him down on his own, long, throbbing dick. Stalker let out a pleasured sigh as he felt Storm's length penetrating his rear, and began bouncing on it, much to the joy of his boyfriend. Soon Storm too would begin moaning, pulling Stalker closer and nuzzling at his neck, stroking his chest. The two let out the last notes to their song as Storm came into Stalker's tight ass, pulling out and leaving the recipient to recover, laying flat on his back, panting.

"For someone so lonely, you sure know how to please." Sighed Stalker, after they had finished processing what just happened. Storm grunted. "Maybe next time you could make use of your tau infection." He joked. "Only if I get to see those eyes of yours..." Purred Stalker in response. The two laughed it off and went to sleep, Stalker again making himself comfy in the protection of Storm's fur.


End file.
